Destiny Snow
by Azurela500
Summary: Here is my first attempt at an Elssanna story I whipped together over the break hope you guys enjoy. w


**Hey Guys Azurela here sorry I've haven't updated Amazons and Moemon in a while I've been on vacation for the last few weeks but I have been writing and I will be updating the tale soon but until then here's a nice dirty Elsanna fanfic for your trouble thanks guys enjoy! Oh and I got the lyrics for Elsa's reprise version of "Do You Want to build a Snowman" off of Tumbler I believe the poster was sacredmoon123 so thanks to them it's pretty damn good! ;)**

Destiny Snow

* * *

><p>"ANNA NO!" Elsa shrieked grasping the neck of the frozen statue that was once her sister tears falling down onto the snow by her feet.<p>

"Why did this happen to us Anna?" She whispered to her sister hoping for a response.

"_Yes I Want to build a snowman _

_And ride our bikes across the halls _

_It's because I cared for you_

_I hid from you_

_And now you took the fall _

_I wanted to protect you_

_Now look at you_

_Frozen by my own hands_

_Yes I want to build a snowman_

_And play outside in all the snow_

_I wanted just to hold you close_

_Open up my door_

_Because I loved you most_

_I was always lonely_

_Not anymore_

_Cause now I can finally see_

_I want to build a snowman_

_One more time Anna Please"_

After the last note of her song faded beneath her tears she leaned into her sisters embrace cupped her frozen face that felt warm to the touch and kissed her frozen lips. As she kissed her sister the strangest and most wonderful thing happened. All the snow that had fallen during Elsa's blizzard swirled around the two girls (freezing Hans solid might I add) and created a purple cyclone of snow in it's purest most pristine form. In the center of the snow twister Elsa was grasping Anna by the waist and kissing her frozen sister pouring every loving memory she had of her trying to will her back by pure love.

When suddenly Elsa was kissed back. Elsa didn't care she thought it was grief clouding her mind and kept kissing her sister praying to every god she knew begging them to bring her sister back. When suddenly she felt a sharp bite on her bottom lip. She gasped at the pain but was stopped midway as she felt a warm object enter her mouth and shoved it's way down her throat. She recognized it as a tongue when her's collided with it but she tasted something else a sweet taste a taste she would recognize anywhere. Chocolate.

Her eyes bolted open then and she looked in front of her and she nearly died at the sight she saw. Anna alive and burning with pure joy as she kissed her sister something she had wanted to do for a very long time. Elsa pulled away and shoved herself into Anna squeezing her into a tight embrace which Anna returned in kind.

"I thought I lost you." Elsa whispered to her sister.

"You nearly did there for a second." She whispered back who pulled them apart for a brief second she looked around taking in their surroundings "Uh are we back at the castle?" she asked as they were indeed in Elsa's castle still scarred from Hans attack.

"How did we get here?" Elsa asked equally confused.

"Who cares about that there's more important things to do now." Anna said with an devilish twinkle in her eye. "Like what?" Elsa asked confused as Anna tackled her into a nearby wall shoving their lips together continuing their activities from earlier. Elsa responded in kind beyond glad to be doing this and to have her sister back. _ from something I caused. _She thought as she pushed Anna away.

"We can't Anna. I can't hurt you again." She said looking away from her sister tears forming in her eyes.

Anna lifted her sisters chin looking her in the eyes "You won't." she said wiping Elsa's tears from her eyes. "But what if I do?" She asked holding Anna's hand close. "You won't." Anna repeated kissing her on the lips "And if you do you can always kiss me again which I imagine we will be doing a lot now." She joked with a smile.

Elsa was not amused. "Oh come on Snow Princess lighten up." Anna said kissing her again on the cheek. "That's Snow Queen to you princess." Elsa retorted kissing her on the neck making Anna moan. "What's the difference?" Anna said kissing her on the lips biting down on her lip making Elsa moan in kind. "The difference my dear Anna." Elsa said in between the decadent kisses she and Anna were currently having. "Is a Queen gets what she wants." She continued pushing Anna onto a bed she materialized out of snow which cushioned her fall. Elsa then jumped onto her and ripped her dress in two with the sheer power of lust leaving Anna in only a green braw and purple panties. "And a princess always gets what she deserves." She finished with a wink. "Oh I love the sound of that!" Anna said with a wild grin.

Elsa chuckled then dove head first into Anna's chest nuzzling and kissing Anna's breasts underneath her braw making Anna moan. "Oh gods Elsa!" she cried. Elsa bit onto the top of her right breast making Anna moan louder and her chest rise allowing Elsa to rip of Anna's braw in one fell swoop of her hand. As soon as Anna's back hit the snow Elsa attacked the two freed breasts head on quite literally. She latched her mouth on Anna's right breast and started to lick the incredibly perked nipple whilst kneading the left.

"Oh goddess Elsa more!" Anna cried out in pure lust filled bliss her hands on her sides gripping the sheets of her snow bed holding on for deer life. Elsa was more than happy to oblige as she switched breasts but instead of kneading the right breast her hand slipped lower massaging Anna's very wet folds. "Oh Elsa!" Anna shrieked. Elsa smiled them lowered herself kissing every inch of Anna's skin on her way dragging Anna's panties down with her teeth. She placed her head inches away from Anna's pussy and with a single nod from her sister she entered her. Anna screamed again pushing her sister further into herself forcing her to continue her movements harder and within mere seconds she came covering her sister with her essence.

Elsa licked Anna's cum from her folds and left them with a kiss as she lifted herself up. She met her sister with a kiss allowing her to taste the remnants of her orgasm. This turned her on even more and she began to pay Elsa back immediately as she grasped her sisters breast through her dress making her moan as their tongues danced. Anna smiled as she played with Elsa's breast then she quickly left it as she tore Elsa's dress in two with the same vigor as her sister but she was immediately rewarded with Elsa's C-cup breasts. Anna smiled her wildest grin as she latched onto Elsa's left breast and attacked it with her tongue and biting it with her teeth. "ANNA!" Elsa shrieked holding her sister close mad she fell back onto the bed. Anna smiled then lowered her hand into Elsa's drenched folds plunging to fingers into her making her shriek in delight.

An idea entered Elsa's passion filled mind and with a flick of her wrist it became a reality. Two tentacles of snow formed at the base of the bed and they slowly began to move behind Anna who was too busy pleasing Elsa with tongue and finger. In an instant the tentacles entered Anna's ass and pussy making her jolt up in surprise and pleasure as they began to rapidly thrust into Anna in time with her fingers into Elsa. Within a minute both cried out in euphoric pleasure as they came dissolving the bed and tentacles with a single cry of passion.

Elsa crawled over to the fallen Anna and brought her close for a kiss of pure love. "I love you Elsa." She whispered to her as she birdied herself in Elsa's breasts. "I love you too Anna." She said back with a kiss on the head as she summoned a blanket of her warmest snow and covered the two sisters with a blanket of purple snow.

_**Not bad for my first Frozen fanfic if I do say so myself. Again expect an update on the Moemon fanfic hope you guys enjoyed this one feel free to do whatever. You guys are awesome thanks for reading. **_

_**Azurela500 ^w^**_


End file.
